


Don't Stop

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexual Kuroko, Bottom Kagami, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Th—this is the surprise you were talking about, Kuroko?" Kagami asks and eyes the vibrator in his boyfriend's hand suspiciously. </p><p>When Kuroko talked to him after basketball practice and asked to come over, he definitely didn't have that in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "Can I request Kuroko using a vibrator on Kagami?"
> 
> Oh yes, of course you can ヾ(*´∀｀*)  
> I love the idea of asexual!Kuroko helping Kagami to ejaculate even though he's not interested in it himself, yet loves to make Kagami happy.
> 
> (And bottom!Kagami of course, heh)
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

"Th—this is the surprise you were talking about, Kuroko?" Kagami asks and eyes the purple vibrator in his boyfriend's hand suspiciously. 

When Kuroko talked to him after basketball practice and asked to come over, he definitely didn't have that in mind.

"Yes, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says, the hint of a smile. "It's shaped exactly like a real one. I'm thankful to you for being so patient with me, that's why I wanted to give you a reward."

"Y—you really don't have to do that, I'm fine with our relationship—"

"I know that," Kuroko says and smiles softly at him, finds it adorable that Kagami is trying so hard. "But please, will you let me do it?"

The red-haired eyes him one last time worried before he nods and pulls his pants down, shows Kuroko embarrassed his yet soft cock.

"Relax, Kagami-kun," the blue-haired says and then turns the vibrator on, with the lowest volume set so quiet one can barely hear the constant noise.

He takes Kagami's cock into his hand and strokes two, three times before pressing the vibrator to his tip, knowing by experience that it's the most sensitive spots of all.

Kagami hisses quietly and bucks up to the touch, watches how his cock is slowly growing hard, pressing himself against the silicon head of the vibrator.

"Should I turn it up?" Kuroko asks and sees the red-haired nod shyly, watches how the rod turns louder and rougher in its movements, shaking a tad harder than before. 

He keeps stimulating the head before moving down and touching Kagami's shaft as well, pressing into the veins while moving his hand up and down.

"Does it feel good, Kagami-kun?" he asks and sees Kagami nod again, mouth open and cheeks flushed as he watches closely the vibrator stroking along the length of his cock.

He's fully hard by now, twitching whenever his head is being touched and kissed with the tip of the vibrator, shaking so eager and beautifully.

"More, Kuroko," he breathes and then jolts as Kuroko turns it up one more step, feels it shaking more vehemently against his cock and making him shake as well as he throws his head back. "Oh, fuck— This shit is good—"

Kuroko smiles and then reaches with his free hand for the lube lying already ready beside him and coats Kagami's asshole thoroughly before pushing a finger inside, the vibrator constantly moving up and down.

Kagami moans and digs his toes into the sheets, feels Kuroko's finger pumping in and out of him and stroking his wet walls.

He clenches whenever the purple rod kisses the head of his cock, makes pre-cum dripple out and uses it to glide more smoothly up and down along his shaft.

Kuroko adds a second and third finger, watches the rim flutter and stretch around him as he keeps pumping in and out, the squelching sounds mingling with the noise of the vibrator — such a beautiful sound.

"Do you want it, Kagami-kun?" he asks smiling, both hands moving in unison. "Do you want it in your asshole?"

"Yes, please—" Kagami moans. "Push it into me, fill me up—"

Kuroko pulls his fingers out and instead the vibrator inside, the stretch so big and good as Kagami throws his head back again and moans loudly, the shaking now inside him, almost wrecking him.

"Oh, fuck—" he moans as Kuroko thrusts in and out, vibration set on the highest volume and almost ripping his insides apart. "This feels so good, give me more— Kuroko, harder—"

Kuroko loves how his name is being screamed, can't help but breathe heavily himself as Kagami keeps shaking whenever the vibrator drives back inside. 

"Kagami-kun, you're a little slut, aren't you?" he asks, smile big as he reaches for the red-haired's cock and begins to jerk in sync with the vibrator fucking into his hole.

"Yeah, give more— Fill my hole up—" Kagami whines, his back almost lifting off the bed as Kuroko keeps fucking in and out of him, vibrator shaking so sweetly and stroking along his tight, sensitive walls, kissing his prostate with its head.

"Kagami-kun, I never thought you'd be so lewd, how about you keep the vibrator inside you forever?"

"Yes—"

"Fill up your needy hole, make you moan in the middle of the street."

"Fuck, yes—"

Kagami keeps moving his hips towards Kuroko's thrusts, loves the silicon vibrating inside him so excitedly and making his walls all weak and mushy.

"Kuroko, I'm coming—" he sobs, the movements of his hips faltering. "Coming—"

"Come, Kagami-kun, come for me," Kuroko sighs and watches how his boyfriend gives a last, rough jolt before stilling and emptying his cock, cum spurting onto Kuroko's hand and asshole tightening around the vibrator, making it unable to move further.

"So sweet, Kagami-kun," the boy sighs and licks the juice off his hand, watches Kagami twitch while the vibrator is still inside him, stimulating his insides.

Kuroko kisses him on the mouth before the male closes his eyes, a long sigh escaping his lips.

 

"What's wrong, Kagami? Today you weren't in your best shape," Hyuuga says after practice, cornering Kagami who's sitting on the bench and looking uncomfortably. "Did something happen?"

Kagami merely shakes his head. "N—no, I'm sorry, Captain, I'll be better next time..."

"Yeah, I hope so," Hyuuga says and then makes his way out of the locker room with the others, leaving Kagami and Kuroko behind.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks innocently before Kagami climbs onto his lap, panting and sweating as he hovers over him.

"Kuroko, please—" he whines, gasps as Kuroko reaches into his pants and pushes the vibrator inside his asshole deeper, turns the volume up and watches in satisfaction as Kagami comes with a sudden scream, cock spurting and dirtying his pants in his cum.

"Kuroko, you asshole," he grumbles, face beet-red and teeth clacking, but Kuroko just smiles up to him as if he had no idea what Kagami was talking about while patting his ass.

"Love you too, Kagami-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
